


Home

by orphan_account



Series: PS Chats and other delulu stuff [3]
Category: perthsaint - Fandom, บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bit of Nipple Play, Blow Jobs, Facials, Fluff, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, lame jokes, mentions of Jennie of blackpink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Perth comes home.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I lost inspiration halfway through the sexy part so if it seems rushed it's because it is. I finished it last, lmao. Also thank god, Perth is 18.
> 
> I actually cried while writing the latter part because iyakin ako, especially pagdating sa PS. Lalo na yung isa, lately, kung ano-anong ina-IG story at kinakanta. I'm looking at you, Tanapon
> 
> Without further ado, let's go and be delulu together

Saint’s bare long legs and round ass was the sight that welcomed Perth home. He was bent over the stove in the open kitchen. Perth silently rolled his luggage in and gently put his carry-all down on the wooden floor, not wanting to make a sound. Saint is singing and dancing along to a song playing from the speakers now, in only his boxers, a button-up shirt and an apron. Perth crossed his arms and leaned against the wall of the kitchen. He doesn’t want to disturb Saint yet. He loves the sight of him completely lost in his own world, looking blissful. _He’s so fucking beautiful._

Saint jumped when he turned around and saw Perth.

“Perth!” Saint put the ladle he was holding down and walked towards Perth.

“Hey, baby.” Perth uncrossed his arms and welcomed Saint in them, his hands going around Saint’s waist automatically. He buried his face in the older boy’s neck and inhaled his scent. Saint always smells _so_ good. He frowned when he smelled a different scent mixing in with Saint’s natural one. It was coming from the collar. He looked down at the shirt Saint was wearing. It was _Perth’s._ Damn, if that doesn’t do things to Perth.

Saint pulled back but his arms stayed around Perth’s shoulders, just like Perth’s stayed holding his waist.

“I missed you.” Saint pecked his mouth and smiled at him.

“I missed you, too,” he ran his hands up and down Saint’s sides.

“Are you hungry?”

“I am,” Perth answered in a low voice, lowering his hands down Saint’s butt cheeks and squeezing them.

Saint slapped Perth chest lightly. “Aren’t you tired from traveling?”

“I’m never tired for sex.”

Saint forcibly removed Perth’s hands from his ass. “Come on, I cooked dinner. Take a shower, the food will be ready when you come out. And then, you can have me after.”

“Okay,” Perth said with a big smile. He held Saint’s face and planted a firm kiss on his lips. He rested his forehead against Saint’s. “God, I love coming home to you.”

Saint’s cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink. He’s never going to get used to Perth’s honest declarations. Saint may be a chatterbox, but Perth can render him speechless with just a few words.

“I love you coming home to me, too.”

\-----

“What are we having?”

A freshly-showered Perth hugged Saint from behind. 

“Tom yum goong,” Saint answered as he was transferring the food from the pot to a bowl.

“Hmm, my favorite.”

Saint rolled his eyes. “Everything is your favorite.”

“You’re my most favorite, though,” Perth kissed his cheek and disentangled himself from Saint. He moved over to the dish rack to get a plate.

“Do you have a schedule tomorrow? I checked our shared calendar but I just wanna make sure.” Saint asked as he put the bowl down on the dining table and sat down.

“I don’t. How about you?” Perth walked towards the table and pulled the chair on the opposite side for himself.

“No,” Saint answered with a smile.

“So that means…”

“Yeah. I’ll be with you the whole day tomorrow.”

There’s the smile that Saint loves.

“Why is there only one plate? What about me?” Saint asked, his bottom lip jutted out.

“Come here,” Perth patted his lap. “After being far from you for so long, I’d like to be as close to you as much and as long as possible.”

“It was only for a few days.” But Saint complied nonetheless.

“A few days too long,” Perth’s hand immediately went around Saint’s middle as soon as he sat down on his lap.

Saint nodded. “So, are you going to feed me? I’m not a baby.”

“You’re my baby. And yes, I’m going to feed you, now and later.”

“Perth!” Saint exclaimed, flustered. “In front of our food?”

“Right, sorry,” Perth said with a laugh. “I won’t say dirty stuff in front of your sacred food.”

“Good.”

Perth took a spoonful.

“Is it good? Do you like it?”

“It’s delicious, Saint. Like you.”

“You just can’t help yourself, can you?”

Perth chuckled, offering a spoonful of food to Saint. “Open.”

“Hmmm,” Saint spoke after swallowing the food. “Babe, it’s not like I don’t like sitting on your lap, because you know I do.” Saint gave him a sultry look. ”But if we continue eating this way, we’re not going to get full. And I’m really hungry.” He pouted.

Perth sighed dramatically. “Food won over me again,” He reluctantly let go of Saint’s waist.

Saint kissed his cheek before returning to his chair. “Don’t worry, babe. You’ll definitely feel like a winner later.”

\-----

“Ugh, I’m so full. Can we just watch something and go to sleep?” Saint said, coming out of the en suite bathroom and walking towards the bed.

“I was just about to say the same thing. Wanna watch a movie?”

“_Iron man_, please.”

Perth turned the TV on and found _Iron Man_ on Netflix. Saint lay beside Perth, putting his head on his shoulder and his arm over his middle.

“This is the first time you’re willing to postpone sex.”

Perth put his arm around Saint’s shoulder and pulled him closer, his nose buried in Saint’s hair. “I feel so satisfied from the food I don’t need sex tonight. Besides, I’m still a bit tired from the traveling. I just want to lie down next to you and feel you close to me.”

“Perth?” 

“Hmm?”

Saint looked at him. “Are you okay?”

Perth turned to him and run his fingers through Saint’s hair. “I am now.” He gave him a warm smile.

Saint nodded with a sad look on his face. He sat up.

Perth put the TV on mute and got up, too. He took Saint’s hand in his and cupped his cheek with his other one.

“What’s the matter, baby?”

“I just don’t like knowing you were hurt.”

“Oh,” Perth held both of Saint’s hands and laced their fingers. He looked Saint in the eyes. “Saint, when I decided to be in a relationship with you, I knew what I was getting into. We’re both actors, we’re bound to be paired with others. Sometimes my emotions get the best of me, but I can take it as long as you’re with me.”

Saint nodded, tears pooling in his eyes.

“Oh, no, baby, don’t cry.”

Saint closed the distance and kissed Perth. “I love you so much, Perth. You know that, right? Those are not just words to me. I mean it.” Saint said, pouring all his emotions into his words, hoping they will get through to Perth.

“I do, and I feel the same way.” Perth smiled. “You see, this is worth everything. You’re worth everything.”

Saint was not able to stop his lips from breaking into a wide smile.

“You are, too. But promise you’ll tell me when you’re not fine, okay? You used to ignore me whenever you get jealous.”

“Hey, I was younger then. I’d like to think I’m more mature now.” Perth laughed. “But seriously, I’ll do that. I don’t want you to worry. And I don’t want you to feel like you always have to apologize whenever there are kissing scenes or you do fan service. If I don’t say anything, it means I’m okay and you have nothing to worry about. If I feel something, I will tell you, okay?”

“Okay, babe. I’m so lucky to have you.”

“I’m luckier.” Perth kissed Saint’s forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks and finally, a lingering kiss to his lips. Saint yawned against his mouth. They both laughed.

“I’m sorry,” Saint said, a little embarrassed.

“It’s fine, baby. Let’s go to sleep.” Perth turned the TV off and then the lamp on the bedside table. 

They went back to their position earlier, except Saint’s hand now lay on top of Perth’s left chest where his heart is.

Saint kissed Perth’s shoulder. “I love you.”

Perth placed a kiss on Saint’s hair. “I love you, too.” 

\-----

Perth woke up to light kisses on his neck.

“Good morning, babe.” Saint greeted him with a sweet smile.

“Good morning, baby.”

“I prepared breakfast. I’m thinking we could have it in bed? Wanna go to the bathroom while I get it?”

Perth nodded. “You’re the best.”

The breakfast tray was already on the bed when Perth came out of the bathroom. There was bacon, sausages, scrambled eggs, fried rice, toast, butter, orange juice and coffee.

“Wow.”

“I know they’re just simple-“

Perth cut Saint off with a kiss.

“I love it. Why did you prepare so many varieties? You know I eat everything.”

“I wanted you to have options.”

Perth knows he’s got the ‘heart eyes’ again when he stared at Saint.

“You’re the sweetest. Come on, let’s eat.”

After eating breakfast, Perth convinced Saint to shower together.

While under the shower, Perth started kissing Saint’s nape. He ran his hands on Saint’s chest, feeling for his nipples. Perth smirked when he found them. He flicked them with his fingers, eliciting a moan from Saint. He pinched them hard. Saint threw his head back on Perth’s shoulder and let out a little scream. Perth chuckled. He lowered his hand and held Saint’s half-hard cock, stroking it to full hardness.

“Turn around, baby.”

Saint did. Perth kissed Saint’s mouth, then he trailed kisses down his jaw, neck and chest. He took Saint’s left nipple in his mouth, sucking on it hard. Saint’s hand grabbed Perth’s hair. Perth turned to the other one, flicking it with his tongue while rolling the left one between his fingers. Perth bit lightly, making Saint gasped. He soothed it with a lick that had Saint choking on his breath.

Perth kissed further down to Saint’s abs and then his cock. He peppered kisses on the underside before taking it into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down.

“Perth, ah…”

Perth sucked him for a few more minutes before he gave Saint’s cock one last hard lick. Saint’s legs trembled. He kissed each thigh before he stood up. Perth groaned when he looked at Saint’s face. His eyes are closed, full lips parted. He looks like absolute _sin_ and Perth feels so damn lucky to be the only one to see him like this. _Mine_.

Saint opened his eyes and slowly slid down to his knees. He closed his hand around Perth’s cock and gently stroked, biting his lip. Then he wrapped his lips around the hard muscle.

“Fuck.”

Saint sucked his cock like his life depended on it. The pleasure is forcing Perth to throw his head back but he fights the urge. He doesn’t want to tear his eyes away from the sight of Saint with his cock in his mouth. When Saint looked up at him, it took everything in him to stop himself from coming. He stopped Saint by holding his nape. Saint frowned.

“You were gonna make me come. Get up, baby.”

Perth kissed him. “Do we have lube here?”

“No need. I already prepared myself earlier.”

Perth spluttered. “What did you just say?”

Saint turned around and presented his ass to Perth. “You heard it right.”

“You are so damn sexy.”

Perth slowly inserted his cock into Saint’s hole until he’s balls deep. He pulled Saint close, no space between them. He started with slow thrusts, looking for that spot inside Saint that makes the sexiest sounds come out of his pretty mouth. When Saint let out a loud wail, Perth knew he found it. He sped up his thrust until Saint is a moaning mess, begging to come. Perth took Saint’s cock in his hand and jacked it in time with his thrusts.

“Come, baby, come for me.”

“Ah, ah, oh, fuck, Perth!”

Saint’s come painted the bathroom wall, Perth thrusting shallowly to help him ride his orgasm. When Saint came down from his high, he kneeled in front of Perth.

“Come on my face. I know you want to.”

Who is Perth to say no to that?

He didn’t even get to five strokes before he’s shooting on Saint’s face, come landing on his cheeks, nose, chin and lips.

“So pretty.” Perth said, staring for a few seconds before he let the water wash Saint’s face. He pulled Saint up and got to actual showering.

\-----

They stayed in bed in just their underwear all day. Perth told Saint about his vacation. Saint told Perth funny stories at the WHYRU set. At lunchtime, when the delivery guy rang the doorbell, Saint teased Perth by pretending to get up to answer the door. Perth pushed him to the bed and answered the door himself. When he got back, he dropped the food on the floor and fucked Saint into the mattress. Saint laughed to himself. Perth is so predictable. They watched movies, made love, drifted in and out of sleep, all the while staying in each other’s arms. _My ideal day with my favorite person_, Perth thought to himself as he watches Saint’s serene face while sleeping.

After dinner, they went out for a stroll along the riverbank near their apartment. They very rarely do this, for fear of people spotting them and taking pictures, but today was a weekday which means there are only a few people around the dimly-lit area. Saint loves the place. He likes the feeling of the fresh air on his face, wind blowing his hair. He likes that it offers some privacy while still being in public. As much as he loves their apartment, he likes being out with Perth, too. He knows Perth likes it, too. _All in good time._ The smile that Perth gave him when he took his hand while walking is so fucking beautiful it made tears pool in Saint’s eyes. He wants to keep it there for as long and as often as he can.

Perth pulled him to sit on the grass, facing the river. He positioned himself so Saint is sat between his legs, Saint’s back to Perth’s chest, putting his arms around him. Saint leaned back, resting his head on Perth’s left shoulder. Saint laughed when Perth sniffed his neck. It’s almost a reflex for Perth whenever they are in this position.

“Don’t laugh at me, it’s not my fault you smell good all the time.”

“You have a problem,” Saint giggled.

“A problem I never want to solve,” Perth sniffed him again, just to get another laugh out of Saint. “Are you sleeping in the apartment tonight?”

“I am.” He rubbed Perth’s arm. “I wanted to spend time with you as much as possible because I know the next few weeks will be insanely busy. We won’t be able to be together like this again until next month.”

“Good,” Perth kissed his temple. “I want that, too. Don’t be sad, we’ll constantly chat and video call, anyway. ”

Saint clasped Perth’s hands with his. “Thank you, Perth, for staying with me even if this is only what we can have for now… and maybe for a long time. Thank you for always being the source of my strength ever since our LBC days.” He tightened his hold on Perth’s hands. “I know I’m asking a lot from you but giving you so little. But, if you ever get tired permanently-“

“Baby-“

“Perth, please let me say this.” Saint blinked through the tears. “If you ever get tired permanently, please tell me right away. “ Saint couldn’t stop the sob that came out. “You’re still young; you’ll meet a lot of people, someone who can give you so much more than I can. I don’t want you to stay just because you feel that you have to. When that time comes, it will hurt like nothing I’ve ever experienced before but the thought of you being unhappy with me will hurt even more.” Saint lifted their joined hands and crossed them over his chest. “But for now, as long as I’m one of the reasons of your happiness, I’ll hold on to you.” He kissed each pair of their clasped hands.

Perth unclasped their hands and manhandled Saint until they're face-to-face. “I’m a little mad at you right now, Saint, because it sounds like you’re doubting my love for you. But I know this is just because you’re being considerate of my feelings. And that’s one of the reasons why I fucking love you.

You’re right, I’m still young, but you are, too. What you said applies to you as well. You will meet a lot of people; you _have_ met a lot of people. And in case you don’t fucking know, a lot of them wants you. That makes me feel insecure all the time. But whenever I remember that you chose me, out of all of them, all those insecurities fly out the window. I trust you. I have faith in what we have. And that’s enough to assure me that you’re not going to look at anyone the way you look at me.”

Perth held Saint’s face with both hands, wiping the tears away from his cheeks. “You are the main reason of my happiness. I love you for who you are and not because of anything else. And I know your heart will never change. Neither will mine. Even if we get older, even if we meet a million other people, I will always choose you.”

Saint nodded and smiled through his misty eyes. “Even over Jennie?”

“Well…”

Saint slapped Perth’s chest. “Perth!”

“I’m just kidding, baby. Jennie has nothing on you,” Perth ran his hand down the curve Saint’s waist.

“Perth! We’re in public.”

Perth raised an eyebrow. “That didn’t stop us before.”

“Shut up,” Saint looked around even though he knows there’s no one close enough to hear them. He looked at his watch. "It's getting late. Let's go home." Saint stood up and held out a hand to help Perth up. 

Perth took Saint’s hand and got up, lacing their fingers. Even after holding hands countless times, he still marvels at how well their hands fit. _Home._

**Author's Note:**

> #PSforever


End file.
